


Spring Traditions

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: The start of spring brings about certain traditions in Altissia. Nyx is more than happy to enjoy them with his prince.





	Spring Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts), [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts), [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



“You smell that?”

Nyx smelled it before they even sailed through the narrow canal leading to the port of Altissia; a floral fragrance permeating itself into the crisp, temperate air of the city’s clear skies. It smells like spring, an ambrosial farewell to the remnants of winter’s chill. Though, the last time Nyx visited in the winter, a similar pleasant aroma still carried throughout the city. A little more subtle, but still recognizable.

Flowers are a staple here, after all. Rightfully so for one of the most romantic cities in Eos, but Nyx noticed more than usual when he first stepped through immigration with Noctis. Terracotta pots and drooping foliage decorating the balconies of homes and stores, weaved baskets sitting in window sills and along the arch of stairs. Stone pots fixed to iron railings, overflowing with sharp whites and fuchsia pinks.

The most notable addition, however, are the water lilies. They gather along the edges of the city, scatter beneath the bridges of stairs and trail leisurely alongside the passing gondolas. They even wander their way down to Maagho, no doubt rivaling the scent of the freshest seafood the Celluna Cascades have to offer. They’re not as colorful as the water lilies Nyx recalls from the ponds and streams back home, but just as beautiful. A sight he wouldn’t have expected to come across here – the city’s love for flowers aside.

“Pretty sure you could smell this halfway across the Cygillian,” Nyx says, a cup of gelato in one hand. He reaches behind Noctis with the other to pluck a red blossom from a plant at the top of the stairs. The stem of it is tucked safely into his pocket. “Must be all the lilies.”

“Too much?” Noctis asks, heading for the statue of the Tidemother where more water lilies cluster together.

“No, it’s nice.” Nyx smiles and sits with him at the edge of the fountain. “Reminds me a little of home.”

Noctis sets down his own cup of gelato and dips one hand into the water, reaching to stroke at the smooth curve of ivory petals, fingers lingering at their pink tinged edges with a thoughtful hum. “Galahd’s the only place you can find the yellow ones. The white ones have the strongest smell, though. They absorb the water’s nutrients to help make it clean and clear.”

Nyx chuckles fondly. “And where’d you pick up those flower facts, little prince?”

Noctis glances at him, only to immediately duck his back down to the flowers with a faint blush. “There’s a pond in the citadel gardens. My mom showed me how to plant them when I was little. Told me all kinds of facts about them.”

“Should’ve known. Your mom has all the fun flower facts. Is she the one that stuck the idea of a spring Altissia trip in your head?”

Noct flashes him a knowing grin. “It’s one of her favorite times to visit. Water lilies are a spring tradition here. She said we should see them for ourselves.”

“We should bring her back something nice then. Maybe start making spring trips to Altissia a tradition of our own.”

“Really?” his eyes light up at that.

“Really.” Nyx pulls the blossom he picked earlier and presents it to him. He twirls it between his fingers and tickles the tip of Noct’s nose with the petals, making him flinch and laugh.

“Quit it,” he says, backing away and shielding himself with an arm. “Nyx!”

Nyx persists and trails the flower along Noct’s cheek instead, starting to laugh himself. He gives up shortly, only to tuck it carefully into his hair, right above his ear. “There. Perfect.”

Noctis blooms before him with a smile, elegant and beautiful as a water lily at sunrise, and Nyx can’t help but take a moment to stare. The longer he does, the more Noct shifts in place, chewing his lower lip to contain his smile, staring into his lap. It amazes Nyx how his boyfriend has yet to comprehend how captivating he truly is. He doesn’t need to say that out loud to know Noct would claim it’s just the flowers are getting to him and making him dopey. As if he hasn’t been utterly enthralled with him since the beginning.

“I think you need one too, hero” Noct says, suddenly looking around for a flower pot or basket within reach, but the closest is the one Nyx took from earlier at the top of the stairs. He huffs out a breath, eyes wandering back to the lilies floating around the statue. Nyx’s trance breaks the second Noctis’ brows rise in contemplation.

“Noct, no.”

“It’ll look good.” He reaches into the water, cupping one of the lilies into his hands. Nyx already starts backing away.

“It’ll get my hair and my shirt wet.”

“It’s fine.”

“Noct!”

“I’m kidding.” Noct laughs again and brings the flower closer to his chest. “These look like the ones my mom has in the garden. I just wanted a closer look. Got a better idea for you anyway.”

No matter the season, Altissia always has its flower stands spread generously through the city. Though Nyx notices that the welcoming of spring makes their selection more expansive than usual. There’s a stand just down the grand steps of Listro Park, right across from the gelato cart they stopped by earlier. Once Noct has the perfect picture of the water lilies to send to his mother, he happily takes Nyx’s hand to lead him there.

They’re met by an array of colored blossoms and carnations, stocks of lilacs, potted orchids and tulips, bundles of lilies and, of course, bouquets of roses. Nyx admires Noct’s blatant fascination with the selection, using the opportunity to snap a couple pictures of him. Some to send to Aulea, some for himself. There’s a neighboring stand Noct moves to when he’s done admiring. A smaller cart where a woman expertly crafts and displays vibrant flower crowns.

“Another spring tradition,” Noctis explains and beckons him closer. “Mom brought me back one when I was a kid.”

Suddenly, Nyx knows just the souvenir he intends to bring back for the queen.

After careful deliberation and some friendly suggestions from the vendor, they have their choices. A crown of blue and white lilacs for Nyx, syllelblossoms for Noctis, and pink and peach roses for Aulea.

“Happy now?” Nyx asks, leaning against the railing. He stares out at the vast waters of the city, the water lilies floating above, the cliffsides and waterfalls in the distance where the sun prepares to set.

“Very,” Noctis is already wearing his syllelblossom crown with pride, and the red blossom Nyx tucked into his hair earlier peeks from under it. “We should make this part of our spring traditions too.”

“Who am I to argue with a sweet flower prince?” Nyx bows his head enough for Noctis to crown him with all the grace and delicacy one might see at an actual coronation.

“There,” Noctis lowers his hands, pulls back to get a better view of Nyx in his crown. That smile captivates him yet again, and Nyx feels as high as the king himself under the sapphire of his little prince’s adoring gaze. “Perfect.”

What’s left of the sun glitters across the ripples of the water, littered lilies settling atop their leafy pads, gradually closing the further the light retreats from them. Nyx takes a deep inhale of their fragrance as Noctis settles by his shoulder and takes his hand. If only because most are preoccupied at the flower and gelato stands, Noct places a dainty kiss to his cheek.

It must be something in the air, something more than the surplus of the lilies and such, because Nyx is bold enough to tug Noct right against his chest and capture his lips in the softest kiss.

“Mm,” Noct hums when they part. “That’s a spring tradition I could get used to.”


End file.
